


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by HolleringHawk65



Series: DickKory Week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Intimacy</p><p>After a family emergency, Dick is reminded how fleeting life is, and expresses it by loving the hell out of Kory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Meghan Trainor song  
> Also goimg to be posted on my tumblr  
> I'm sorry if this is awful

Dick slipped into the bed, his arms wrapping around Kory, tugging her as close as possible.

It’d been a rough week for both of them, with Jason having gotten into a car accident. He’d been touch and go, so bad that their adoptive father had come down, tried to make amends with him. He was stable now; Wally was still at the hospital, having sent Kory and Dick home for the night.

She turned around, letting Dick press up against her even more. Without a word, she started carding her fingers through his hair, feeling him smile against her skin. 

“What are you thinking about?” It had to be something self-absorbing in order for Dick to be so quiet.

“I’m just thinking about how I would've acted if-if you’d been in the car with Jason, like you were supposed to be.”

The two of them had been out, window shopping for Dick’s birthday, when Kory had gotten called into work because the cafe was hosting a poetry night that had turned out to be more crowded than originally anticipated. She had just gone a block over, and Jason was going to come with her, but then Wally had called, asking him if he wanted to hang out, and _of course_ Jay was going to want to go out with his boyfriend. When he was on his way over, his car had gotten hit on the passenger side by a drunk driver. If she had been with him, one of them would’ve gotten more seriously injured than Jason on his own.

“I’m so selfish, for being glad that you weren’t with him, aren’t I?”

She sighed. “Dick, it was just luck, there’s no reason for you not to be happy, especially since Jason is going to be fine,” she paused as he knocked on the wood of the headboard, earning a smile from him, “stop fretting like a-a mother hen.”

He nodded as he leaned over, his lips pressing against hers softly, questioningly. “I love you,” he reminded her, unnecessarily.

“I know,” she said, accompanied by a tiny smile as he started to pepper kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She laughed, her skin ever so sensitive to the touch the farther he went down. She shifted over to her back, his lips never leaving her as she did. 

His fingertips glided down her thighs, sending goosebumps up and down her body, but in a more than pleasant way. Her fingers returned to his hair as his mouth caught up with his fingers before going down one leg, to the knee. He kissed both of her legs dozens of times, turning her laughs into moans. Eventually, two of his fingers dipped into her, soaking them with her warmth. She shuddered, pulling up and off of the bed slightly, one hand tugging his hair slightly as he smiled, loving how she was coming undone for him.

He started with broad, sweeping licks, earning a sigh from her lips. His fingers returned, dipping into her again, moving around gently.

She groaned out his name, tugging on his hair again as he focused his attention ( _finally_ ) on her clit, sucking on it gently. She arched off of the bed, peaking from all of the attention. He stayed there for a moment, nuzzling the inside of one of her thighs as she calmed down, her breathing turning less ragged.

She pulled him up, smiling at him before pulling him down for a kiss.

It wasn’t uncharacteristic of him to be loving and adoring, but there was something different with how, when he pulled away, how he put an arm around her.

“I love you.” He whispered, but she heard it nonetheless.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, too.”

 _I hope I never lose you,_ he thought.


End file.
